Quinn Fabray, Martyr
by DAgron01
Summary: Quinn learns that Rachel has a secret and she plans to use that knowledge to her benefit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place in the first season. Quinn is not pregnant, she is dating Finn but she's still a virgin (an a closeted lesbian). Takes place right after she joins Glee Club and Rachel joins Celibacy Club. All the rest is AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I am Quinn Fabray and I am in control of my life. Or at least I thought I was until the troll, Rachel Berry, blew everything up. She had the audacity to come into _my _Celibacy Club and announce that girls wanted sex just as badly as boys do. That was three days ago and I haven't been the same since. Really, what was she thinking?! She's the least desirable girl in school and she talked about wanting sex as if _anyone _would want to sleep with her.

I'm the one with the boyfriend. Granted, it's Finn Hudson and the poor idiot has issues with…premature…arousal. We make out for a few minutes and he's already chanting 'mailman' as if it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I don't know how he can get turned on so easily, we just kiss. And he isn't even very good at it. I certainly don't crave sex the way he does.

As for Santana and Brittany, they're both sluts so they're bad examples for how much women want sex. But Rachel Berry? There was no way she could want sex as much as Finn apparently does. I couldn't help shuddering at the thought. And that was the thought that kept me up at night. Not Rachel Berry having sex, but me having sex. Or wanting to have sex. Because I don't. I founded Celibacy Club for a reason. At least then Finn would back off and quit trying to pressure me. But then Rachel Berry derailed everything with her big mouth. Now Finn wouldn't quit pestering me and it was grating on my last nerve.

I was in the bathroom reapplying my mascara when the door slammed open and a slushy-strained Berry walked through the door. I chuckled at the sight because really, with as much harassment as I'm getting from Finn because of her I'd say this punishment was minor in comparison.

My laughter caused her to pause in her footsteps and glance toward where I'm standing.

"Who's there?"

Of course she couldn't see through the red syrup plastered across her face. I rolled my eyes because it really was a pitiful sight. Then I put my make-up in my bag and zipped it up, completely content on ignoring Rachel until she decided to take off her hideous sweater right in front of me.

"Whoa, hey Berry. Can you please…not? I haven't even eaten lunch but I've already lost my appetite."

She huffed but continued with the motion of removing her sweater. I could see her struggling, as her arms dangled in the air above her head and her shirt tangled around her. I also had a perfect view of her torso and had to admit that she was hiding a rockin' body underneath all those animal print atrocities. I felt myself grow hotter but quickly shook off the feeling. Then I stepped forward and helped the poor girl out of her clothes. Her shirt. Just her shirt!

"Thank you, Quinn." She said softly as I stood in front of her.

Her eyes were still pinched shut but her chest was heaving heavily from the previous exertion. With her eyes closed, I allowed myself a moment to study her. My eyes wandered down to watch her chest rise and fall and I was almost hypnotized by the action. Her breasts were perky and I bet they would fit perfectly in my hands and…

I snapped my eyes shut and growled. "Don't mention it."

I watched as she went to open her mouth to respond before I cut her off. "Really, Treasure Trail, if you mention this to anyone…I will fillet you alive."

She shuddered and it wasn't just because she was cold. However, she was quite cold if her hardened nipples were any indication. I bit my lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

"Regardless, thank you Quinn."

My eyes snapped to her face. Her eyes were still clenched tightly. "You should wash your hair before it stains."

She nodded and reached forward, nearly groping me, trying to find the sink. When I moved out of her way, I pushed her toward the sink and smirked at her surprised yelp. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. She probably thought I already left, and I should have. But then she bent down to place her head under the faucet and I got a perfect view of her ass.

I couldn't help thinking that her skirts were ridiculously short before but today it seemed even shorter because it didn't cover a thing. She was wearing pink panties and before I could think about what it meant that I was biting my lip to hold back a moan, I fled the bathroom.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind but it was harder to do than I would have thought. I couldn't concentrate in class, so I told the teacher I needed to use the hall pass and that's when I found myself locked in the handicapped stall drawing a naked picture of a girl who looked a lot like Rachel Berry.

Of course, when I saw her this morning she was clothed in most of the important areas, but it still left very little to the imagination. I smiled in pride because I was fairly certain I got it right, for the most part. The nagging in the back of my mind that told me that I was wrong for doing it wasn't as loud as it probably should have been. And it did make me feel a bit better. Although, it made it hard for me to face her in Glee after what I'd done.

The next day in school, I actually found myself standing by her locker after last period. I doubted she noticed me because she was digging in her locker for her books and when she bent down, I quickly stood behind her. Someone had to help this girl maintain some sort of modesty; the whole school didn't deserve a free Rachel Berry show.

"If you're going to shove me in my locker, could you please avoid damaging my nose?"

I frowned. I was awful to her but I would never physically assault her. Name calling is where I drew the line. That and apparently drawing pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom stalls. And stalking her Myspace page just so I could leave her rude comments. But I'd never resort to violence against her. She just…infuriates me. Her and her damn talent.

She slowly stood up when she realized that I wasn't going to shove her inside her locker. She took a deep breath and turned to face me. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me.

"Oh, Quinn! I thought you were someone else."

I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Did you come about the Glee assignment? I know you haven't had a solo yet but I could give you voice lessons if you're interested. You have a beautiful voice, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that's because you lack my years of training."

"Do you ever shut up?" It was supposed to be a simple question, but I came out harsher than I intended. I winced when she flinched and took a step further away from me.

As we stood toe to toe, I studied her. She seemed to shrivel under my gaze. Normally, I'd take pride in that but Rachel Berry exudes confidence in a way that is as annoying as it is admirable so I didn't actually like seeing her this way.

"Sorry."

Her eyes widened because Quinn Fabray does not apologize. Ever.

"Well, if you're not here to take up my generous offer, how may I be of service?"

I should have listened to her but instead I found myself watching her lips move. She spoke so often that most people just drown her out but I didn't think anyone's ever noticed the way her tongue curls to formulate certain words. And how when she's nervous, she chews on her bottom lip or that her lips look really, _really_ soft.

Damn Rachel Berry. Ever since her little speech in _my _club, all I seem to think about is sex and it's driving me crazy. It's simple psychology, she spoke something out loud and brought attention to it and now that's all anyone can think about. Me, Finn and probably all the others in Celibacy Club. It has to be that. It's not _her_, per se; it's just the idea of sex in general. Except I know that's not true because I couldn't stand to touch my boyfriend so I knew for a fact that I didn't want to actually have sex any time soon.

"As pleasant as it is that you're not insulting me and I notice that you don't have a slushy in hand either, but I really have to get going. I have a very busy night ahead of me, what with voice lessons and homework…"

She trailed off when she must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her. It wasn't that I was actively ignoring her; I just had better things on my mind. Like her mouth and the way it moved and…

"Quinn?"

I jumped when I felt her soft hand on my forehead. She was looking at me with concern and I found it charming that it was directed at _me_ for once.

"Are you okay? You look flushed."

Her hands felt like they were everywhere and nowhere at all. As she dropped her hand and trailed it from my shoulder to my wrist I shivered because she left goosebumps in her wake.

"We should get you to the nurse's station, Quinn. You could be coming down with something."

When I felt her hand grasp mine, I shook my mind clear of all thought and shoved her away from me. Hard enough that her back bounced off the lockers. There goes my whole 'no violence' mantra.

Even though my "Don't touch me, freak" held no bite because it was barely whispered in the space between us, the implication was clear. She nodded in resignation, shut her locker and walked away without a word.

I wanted to stop her because she had been kind and it was my fault that I over-reacted. But then I remembered the reason for my over-reaction and it really was her fault. So I didn't apologize even though the words rested on my lips waiting for release. Instead, I did what any other logical person would do in a situation like this…I followed her.

I parked down the street as she went to her house and waited as she changed into a new outfit. A far less hideous one as I wondered why she didn't dress like that at school? She wouldn't be the social pariah that she was if she wore dresses like that instead of knee highs and bulky sweaters.

Then I followed her to what I had wrongly presumed were her voice lessons. Instead, as I stood in the empty hallway inside a building I never saw before, I was completely shocked about where Rachel Berry just led me.

I glanced at the sign in the doorway for what had to have been the hundredth time. "Welcome to Sex Addicts Anonymous."

This couldn't be right? But the words I heard in the room absolutely indicated that the sign was correct. I let myself fall to the floor, against the wall just outside of the room. It was dark and no one could see me. Then I heard words that rocked me to my core. And by core, I definitely meant _in_ my core.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I think I'm a sex addict."

My mouth went dry and I'm pretty sure that all fluids pooled some place that I was definitely unfamiliar with becoming wet. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. My heart pounded rapidly as she continued to speak.

"I think there might be something wrong with me because the other girls at school were horrified when I said that girls wanted sex as badly as boys do. So if it's not true…then it's just me…and I don't want all these…feelings….these urges."

I inhaled a shaky breath at her confession. But when I heard the next words fall from her luscious lips, I nearly had a panic attack.

"I…I tried….masturbation but it only works so much, you know….anyway…there are girls at school that people consider sluts….and I already have an…unpleasant…reputation, so I don't want to explore that…path."

She hadn't finished talking but I sure as Hell heard enough. I ran down the hallway and was out of the building before I took another breath. And when I did take a breath, I found that I had a hard time controlling it. I felt like I could hyperventilate at any moment. When I gathered my composure or what was left of it, I drove home with trembling hands wrapped around the steering wheel.

I couldn't sleep that night because stupid images of Rachel Berry, sex addict, plagued my mind. The next day in school, I missed the entire first period because I found myself in the bathroom drawing more naked pictures of Rachel. My mind conjured up a great image of her masturbating and once again, when I finished my masterpiece I believed that I did the girl justice.

I avoided Rachel for two days before I got the courage to approach her after Glee Club one afternoon. She gathered her belongings so I stalled in gathering my own things until it was just the two of us left in the room.

She regarded me warily as I stood in front of her, effectively blocking her exit. She sighed.

"Look, Quinn. I know everyone expects us to hate each other because _you _have gone out of your way to show your dislike for me. But I don't hate you. And I think Glee Club could benefit if you and I at least tried to be civil with each other."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Drop the act. I know Glee Club isn't your _whole_ life. Just like I _know _you haven't been going to voice lessons this week."

Okay, maybe I avoided her in school but I may have followed her to her special meetings each night. It wasn't like I went inside and got off by listening to her or anything. I stayed in the car. I just wanted to know how often she got those…urges. And the fact that she was at those meetings every day this week pretty much answered that question.

When her face went white, I smirked. I knew I had her attention now.

"Quinn?" Her voice was shaking and her hands trembled.

I took a step closer to her and she intuitively backed away one step, maintaining our respectable distance. I tried the dance again. It was satisfying to know I could anticipate her behavior, but it was irritating that she continued to be scared of me.

"I won't hurt you." I said simply and frowned when I realized that the words did nothing to lessen her fear. I huffed with a breath of annoyance and growled once again when she flinched.

"Forgive me, Quinn. But past experience proves that statement to be unfounded."

I winced at the truthfulness in her words. I slowly took one step closer and smiled inwardly when she stood her ground.

"You said that you didn't hate me." I pointed out.

She nodded even though I didn't ask a question.

I took another step and reached toward her. I pulled my hand back when I saw her shut her eyes instinctually. I retreated to my previous position, though I was unfortunately further from her now.

I watched her as one eye popped open then the other one. She studied me carefully and I allowed her to do so. "Is this blackmail, Quinn? You want my solos for your silence? Or do you want me to stop talking to Finn…or…"

"Yes! Stop talking to Finn." The words left my mouth without my permission. That wasn't why I was here but if she would stay away from _my _boyfriend, that'd be lovely.

She nodded resolutely. "I will. You don't have to worry about that." She chewed her bottom lip as my eyes followed the action. "So you won't tell anyone…what you know…about me?"

She was vulnerable and her hands twisted together in a nervous habit that I found endearing.

"I have a proposition for you, actually." Her brows furrowed but I knew I had her attention. "As founding member of Christ Crusaders, I know that masturbation is wrong."

She flinched at by boldness.

"Well, I mean…it is a sin. But…you see, it's also not good for you. I read that you could go blind if…" I stuttered.

"I think that's just for guys, Quinn." She interrupted but that didn't deter me.

"Anyway. I have a solution for you. When you get those…delinquent…urges…then just call me." I stepped toward her again and she stood stock still. "I will…allow you to do those things to me. Things that you shouldn't be doing to yourself. Think of it as…saving your soul, Rachel. I'm doing my Christian duty by offering to…assist you in overcoming something that you are struggling with."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Doesn't this…" She pointed between the two of us. "Sex before marriage is also a sin, right?"

I shook my head. "It isn't sex if it's two girls. Santana always says that it's different plumbing so it doesn't count."

She looked like she was considering her options which I knew would happen because I can be very persuasive. I am head cheerleader for a reason.

"Aren't you worried about the whole…girl/girl thing?" She frowned.

She was the one with the gay dads; you'd think she'd be okay with this. "Like I said, it wouldn't be sex. Besides, I won't be touching you so that doesn't make me gay or anything."

We stood watching each other for a few long minutes before she closed her eyes slowly. When she opened them, I saw that they were filled with a fury I didn't understand. She took a few swift steps toward me and we were practically nose to nose.

As she spoke (yelled at me) her breath caressed my face and I couldn't help the heat that swept across my body. But the way she looked at me, I knew I had to focus so I listened to the words that came out of her beautiful mouth.

"You think my…problem…is funny, Quinn?! Another thing about me that makes me a freak that you can laugh about with your friends? Haven't you ruined my life enough? Haven't you hurt me enough?" The last sentence was said with such dejection that I had to close my eyes because I really was ashamed of myself.

She pushed passed me and strode to the door. I watched her walk out with my mouth wide open. How did that not go the way I wanted it to? I thought I made a strong argument. I bit my lip in concentration. Okay, first I had to prove to her that I could change. Show her that I didn't hate her; that I never did. Then I would offer my services to her. It _was_ the Christian thing to do.

When I approached her locker the next morning, I had a piece offering in the form of her favorite type of coffee. Because while I followed her over the past week, I learned a few extra things about her. Like how she always bought coffee for the person behind her in line as some Rachel Berry form of paying it forward (which I found sweet). Or how she offered to walk her neighbors' dogs because they are busy and she needed the exercise (which was completey untrue). I also learned that her room was soundproof (only by accident, because I overheard her tell Kurt). That fact may or may not have helped fuel my motivation to get Rachel to agree to this mutually beneficial arrangement. I refused to acknowledge the fact that I started to see this suggestion less and less like a charity case and more and more like something that I'd never admit looking forward to.

She eyed me warily. "Slushy facials aren't enough, now it's scolding hot beverages as well."

I rolled my eyes. "Have I ever personally thrown a slushy at you, Rachel?"

Her eyes widened. "You called me Rachel."

I quirked my eyebrow. "That is your name."

"I wasn't aware you knew that." She spat out.

I extended the coffee toward her. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Then I sighed and dropped my shoulders when she hesitantly took the cup from my outstretched hand. "And about everything before that as well."

She took the cover off and sniffed at the liquid. "There isn't anything in here is there? Poison or such?"

I chuckled. "Currently the only thing I'd be tempted to put in _your_ drink are roofies."

Her mouth dropped open in horror. "That's not even something to joke about, Quinn."

"I know." I really couldn't get anywhere with this girl. And I wouldn't allow myself to wonder why I tried so damn hard.

She placed the cover back on the cup and took a small sip. Her entire face lit up when she realized what it was. "This is my favorite. How'd you know?"

I smirked. "I'm full of surprises, Rachel Berry."

We fell in an awkward silence that I was surprised didn't feel awkward at all. Finally she broke out of her trance and resumed retrieving her books from her locker. She struggled because she had one had full holding the coffee, so I grabbed her books from her with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Have you given any more consideration to my proposal?" I asked as she shut her locker.

She faltered in her movements. "Quinn? May I ask you a question?"

This didn't sound like it'd be enjoyable on my part. But I grunted my acknowledgement anyway.

"I don't know how you found out. And in all honestly, I'm waiting for you to leak the story to Jacob..."

I cringed because that boy is already obsessed with Rachel, I'd have to be Satan himself to subject her to that kind of torture. "How vile do you really think I am, Rachel?"

She stared at me wide-eyed as if she just now realized that I'd be offended by her assumption.

"Tell me something, Berry." She frowned when I reverted back to her last name. "Am I not your type? Because honestly, I didn't think sex addicts had a type."

She looked around the empty hallway frantically before clamping her hand over my mouth. "Will you please be quiet about that?!"

I raised my eyebrow before I darted my tongue out of my mouth and licked her palm. Her hand released its hold on me so quickly that I had to chuckle.

"Did you just lick me?"

I smirked at her as she shifted uncomfortably in front of me. Then her eyes met mine. "It's not that you're not my type. Look at you, you're everybody's type."

I was extremely flattered by her statement. The truth was, I didn't care in that moment if I was everybody's type so long as I was hers.

"Really?" I prompted flirtatiously.

"Quinn." She drawled out breathlessly. "You're the prettiest girl I ever met." She dropped her gaze from mine and then stepped closer to me. When her eyes met mine again, I was breathless. "I think you know that…but what you may not know is that you are so much more than that."

I almost wanted to whine 'then why won't you have sex with me?!' until I remembered that it wouldn't be sex. Because if it was…then that would mean that I'm gay. Which I'm not. There's nothing wrong with that lifestyle if you ask me. Kurt is a very nice boy. But my parents would burn me like a witch if they found out. Not that they could. Because, I'm not gay.

I held her gaze. "I just want you to know that I'm here, if you ever need…_anything_."

I let my last word linger in the small space between us as I took a step away. Then I faced her again. "Have a nice day, Rachel."

I waited for her to call that night. I knew she had my number because when I joined Glee we all had to exchange numbers. When she didn't call or text me, I almost dialed her number. I ignored the irony that I was the one who was impatient when it was she who was the sex addict.

Finally, I gave in to my better judgment and decided to send her a text. More appropriately, I intended to sext her. I laid on my bed, in my sleep clothes, and took a picture of myself sprawled out just for her. Sure, it wasn't anything racy or explicit. But it would have sent Finn to the bathroom to relieve himself.

I fell asleep not having received a response. And when I woke up, I was absolutely livid. I approached Rachel at her locker and slapped my fist into the locker near hers. No one turns down Quinn Fabray, especially not Rachel freaking Berry.

"What kind of sex addict are you?! I sent you a picture and you…_nothing_?!" So maybe I shrieked.

She couldn't meet my eyes and I watched her face redden. Oh, she definitely got my photo and by the looks of it, she enjoyed it. So I was absolutely confused about why she didn't come over last night.

She leaned in to whisper (huskily) in my ear. "I don't know where you live, Quinn." She toyed with her books. "I've never been invited to your house before."

I stared at her as realization dawned on me. That was a detail I should have shared with her. But if she didn't come over last night…

"So did you…?"

She bit her lip and nodded bashfully. "Sorry."

My mouth dangled on its hinges. Last night, Rachel Berry masturbated to a picture of me. I felt something within me churn at that bit of knowledge. So I flirted again, even though I knew it was a dangerous game.

"So…you liked it.?"

She swallowed thickly and I smirked darkly. "Do you want me to send another one?"

She didn't reply as I watched her eyes glaze over. I pulled out my phone and sent her my address. I didn't want a repeat performance of last night. Okay, I did. Sort of. But I wanted to be the recipient of her urges. I mean, I'm trying to help her out here. I wouldn't want her to go blind or worse, go to Hell.

"You have my address now. So…" I let my lips graze her ear and when she shivered, I did as well. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll send you another picture tonight and then…you can come over if you need to."

She turned to face me and our lips nearly brushed together so I had to step back before I did something insanely stupid.

"My dads work late tonight, if you just wanna come over after school?"

I raised my eyebrow and dropped my voice to a sultry whimper. "Did you just suggest that you want me to cum after school?"

I received the proper gasp as she slammed her eyes shut and clenched her legs together. Then she promptly excused herself. The halls were still empty so I yelled after her. "Don't you dare touch yourself Rachel Berry, that's what I'm here for…remember."

She stuttered in her steps and shook off the chills my sentence just gave her. When she was out of sight I was able to focus on my own body and I realized that I had just destroyed a perfectly good pair of panties. Huh, maybe Rachel Berry was on to something because for the first time ever, I was eagerly anticipating all things sexual. I actually gulped when I started to imagine what Rachel had in store for me this afternoon. Too bad masturbation was a sin because I could really use some release right now.

**A/N: I apologize if this has been done before but I don't remember reading anything similar so I had to write it because it won't leave my mind :) It won't be a very long story several chapters is all. Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! What a response, thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :) **

I never took into account how I'd feel when I actually walked through Rachel Berry's front door. The large house was empty but suddenly I felt claustrophobic. She regarded me gently with a soft smile warming her features.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? I could fix us a snack." She offered politely.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. She led me wordlessly to the living room and gently sat me down on the couch before disappearing to where I could only assume was the kitchen. As she was gone, my eyes wandered around the room. Her presence was everywhere. I saw a Baby Grand in the corner and idly wondered if she played. Probably. I saw her pictures on every wall as if haunting me. Mocking me. Her book bag sat on the floor by my feet and there was a bedazzled microphone by the TV. Basically, her home was just as I pictured it would be. Not that I pictured her house at all. Well, not much.

She mercifully entered the room moments later carrying two glasses of chocolate milk and a plate of cookies balancing on a bowl of what looked like some kind of fruit. Strawberries by the smell.

I reached for a glass but she pulled it out of my reach. "Sorry, that's mine. I'm vegan so I don't drink dairy." She explained when she gestured for me to grab the other glass. "Most people don't appreciate my lifestyle so I poured you a regular glass of chocolate milk."

"What's yours made of then? If not milk." I was genuinely curious.

"It's almond milk. I prefer it to soy."

I nodded as I sipped my milk then looked at hers. "Do you mind if I try it?"

Her eyes widened briefly before she smiled and handed me her glass. I took a small swallow and actually enjoyed it. "Next time, I want that."

She clapped her hands happily at my statement which brought a smile to my face. "Of course, Quinn."

"So what else don't vegans partake in?"

"Well any animal products or by-products. So besides dairy, I don't eat eggs, butter, and any meat." She ticked off her fingers as she counted each item.

I watched her long fingers with rapt attention before my ears registered the last word. A smirk overtook my features. "So you don't eat meat, huh? Does that make you a lesbian?"

She rolled her eyes at me and smacked my arm playfully. But her blush gave her away. "I don't like labels. My dads always taught me that love is love."

I frowned at her statement. That was a cop-out if I ever heard one. But I didn't want to really think about labels right now either because I was setting in Rachel Berry's house with every intention of allowing her to use my body for pleasure. So I didn't really have room to call her out on it. No pun intended.

"So should we establish some ground rules?" Rachel asked as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. My mind digressed to the gutter pretty quickly as I thought about how someday maybe she'd be popping my cheery.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Not because of the conversation Rachel just started but because of my over active imagination and the throbbing that had started down below.

"Sorry to just…rush things, but I thought we could talk about things. I wouldn't want to make you more uncomfortable than I'm sure you already are."

I thought of her question. Ground rules. "Well, I won't kiss you." Because I'm _not_ gay. "And I'm not taking my clothes off."

She frowned and gnawed at her bottom lip. "I don't see how we can do…this, with your clothes on."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "You'll figure it out. Finn doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

Her lip protruded out in an adorable pout and I fought the urge to take it in my mouth and suck it.

"My ground rules are as follows. You do not talk about your boyfriend while we're otherwise engaged."

I nodded quickly acquiescing to her rule because I had no desire to have Finn anywhere near my mind while Rachel was with me.

"No talking at all actually."

I stared at her in disbelief. _She _was imposing a no talking rule. That was rich. But I nodded anyway.

"Before or after. I mean. Like when we finish. It's done. You don't mention it at school or anything. And you can't tease me about it, even when we're alone."

I bit my lip but nodded my acceptance.

"I would like you to continue sending the pictures. If you don't mind." She blushed as she said it and I smiled as I agreed. "And if either of us gets uncomfortable…we should have a safe word."

"You said no talking." I commented with a grin.

She huffed. "Naturally. But I don't want to do anything that you'll regret. So if you feel uncomfortable at any time…just say…_playbill._"

I laughed out loud and she glared at me. "No teasing. You just broke Rule # 3."

"Playbill it is." I replied with a large smile trying to bite back my laughter.

She nodded her head firmly as if she was finished. Then before she could suggest we draw up some kind of ironclad contract, I sat my glass of chocolate milk down and straightened out my Cheerios skirt. "Ready?"

She looked momentarily frightened before she calmed her features and placed her glass beside mine. The she stood from the couch before gently pushing me down into it. When I was slouched back into the sofa, she straddled me and began to kiss my neck thoroughly. I squeezed my eyes closed as my nails dug into the palms of my hands. I didn't know what to do but I knew I couldn't touch her. This was about me helping her.

As her hands wandered the length of my body, over my clothes, I couldn't help thinking that this was already infinitely better than anything else I had experienced up until this point. I tilted my head back to give her better access and I felt her hum in approval. Her mouth was attached to me as she sucked my neck hard and in the back of my mind I knew she would be leaving a mark. I pulled down the neck of my shirt to give her the hint to at least mark me in a position that I could hide. But when she did let go with a pop of her lips, I groaned at the loss of contact.

Instantly, she re-attached her mouth lower toward my collar bone. Her teeth nipped roughly and her tongue smoothed over any pain that she might have caused. But I was already feeling nothing but pleasure at the moment because her left knee had slipped between my thighs and she was grinding down on me. Every once in a while her knee would brush against my center and I would whimper at the sensation.

And her hands. Oh her glorious hands were squeezing my breasts. Sure they were outside of my clothes but that didn't seem to impede the experience. I vaguely thought that this was dry humping and I couldn't help hating the name. I was anything but dry at the moment.

Her gyrations increased. Harder, faster. Her knee kept pressing into me in a way that was never enough. And when she collapsed against me after having found release, I forced myself to slow my breathing. If this arrangement was going to work, we needed new ground rules because I couldn't help thinking that I wasn't getting anything out of this agreement.

She placed a soft kiss to my neck and pinched at what she assumed to be my nipple (boy was she right). And then she climbed off of me. She flattened out her skirt and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Quinn. That was infinitely better than my failed attempts at masturbation. If you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself." She blushed as she crossed her legs intentionally. "I have to change my underwear."

She was gone before I could argue. But then I became aware of the glistening spot on my leg. Her arousal. She had an orgasm and there was proof right there on my leg. I stared longer than I should have before I wiped it off with the napkin that was left on the table.

Before she came back downstairs, I walked out of her house. I didn't want it to be awkward when she rejoined me. Plus, I needed to change my own underwear.

As I lay in bed that night, I let my mind wander to my encounter with my little sex addict. She lasted marginally longer than Finn ever did, but that wasn't what kept me up at night. What kept me up was the realization of how much better it felt to have her hands and mouth on me than it did to have Finn's on me.

I decided to keep my word and send her another picture. This time, I kneeled on my bed (on all fours) and took a photo of my ass. Fully clothed, but I did make sure it was a good view.

The next day, I invited her to my house after school to 'study.' After a brief introduction to my parents, I led her upstairs to my bedroom. She didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry as I was as she let her eyes roam the pictures on the walls and she took in everything about my room.

"We don't have a lot of time before my parents get suspicious." I told her as I plopped down on my bed and lay on my back. "Feel free to go under the shirt and over the bra…if you need to."

She nodded without a word. Then she climbed on the bed and lay on top of me. I wasn't complaining because I could feel her breasts against mine and when she started rocking into me, knocking our cores together I bit my lip to silence a moan.

Her hands did wander below my shirt and found purchase on each breast as she gently, then roughly, massaged them. She rocked us together more frantically and once again she kissed her way down my neck. The left side was sore from yesterday, so I tilted my head to allow her free roam of the other side. Once again, her mouth worked miracles.

One hand made its way from my right breast and onto my ass as she squeezed and caressed it best she could. With a few more thrusts, she removed her hand from my ass and brought it to her center. My eyes widened because as erotic as that could be right now, that was against the rules. Well, not our set rules but it was the whole reason I was here after all. So I grabbed her hand and refused to let her touch herself. The action made her whimper then grunt in disapproval.

She pulled her hand out of my reach and trailed it instead up my legs. The movement made my hips jerk upwards of their own accord. I closed my eyes as I slowly met her rhythm with my own. She was the one doing the touching as long as it stayed that way then I had nothing to confess to in Church this weekend.

Her hand trailed my inner thigh before she rubbed her fingers against my dampening spanks. It was cheating. The fact that her hand was trapped between both of our centers. Because I knew that as much as it stimulated me, it was getting her off quicker. And when she came shortly after, I huffed in disapproval because once again she left me wanting. Not wanting, because I don't want this. I was supposed to be helping her and she still got herself off. What did she need me for?

I voiced that sentiment a second later.

Her chest was heaving from the exertion as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "What do you mean? I couldn't have done that without you."

"I am very proud that you can get off so easily, Rachel. It does a lot for my ego." I said sarcastically. "But would it hurt you to enjoy it a little longer. It isn't a race, you know."

She stared at me for a minute, her eyes darkening. It made me wetter than I already was. "I was under the impression that we had to hurry. I mean, you led me up here so quickly."

She was right. But that didn't mean the actual act had to be done so quickly. "I thought you'd take a little more time getting to the end."

Soon, she was upon me. Her eyes were pure darkness. "I'm ready for more if you'll let me."

I nodded dumbly. She studied me carefully and I squirmed under her gaze. Then she kissed her way up my legs before stopping at my soaked spanks. I knew I told her that I would not remove my clothes, but I found myself praying she finds a way around that little detail.

Her mouth was on my center and I felt her hot breath against me. Her nose pressed against my throbbing clit and I humped her awkwardly without thought. Then she licked the length of me and moaned at what I assumed was the wetness she found there.

She crawled up the rest of me, kissing my stomach and reaching her right hand up to play with my breast again. As she straddled one of my legs and started riding me, her hand wandered back down to my core. She never removed my clothes, but her quick ministrations against my clit as well as the feel of her slick wetness on my leg were enough to bring me over the edge. I vaguely recalled that she joined me soon after. I let my eyes close as I came back to the land of the living.

This time, Rachel was the one who left without a goodbye. I was torn between wishing she'd stay and being content that I'd just had my first orgasm. The knowledge that my virginity was still intact was enough to stave off the fact that I knew without a doubt that I wasn't completely straight.

The following day, when I was at Rachel's she took me to her bedroom. Once she had worked herself (and by extension me) to her liking, she glanced at me questioningly. My brows furrowed because I didn't know what she was trying to ask me. The bad thing about her no talking rule (apart from not being able to hear her call out my name as she came, though I wasn't ready to admit to what that meant about me) was that I couldn't understand where she wanted to go from here.

Soon her fingers trailed down my body and rested on the waistband of my skirt. Her eyes gazed into mine as she waited for me to stop her. I didn't. Her fingers dipped underneath the material before finding their way to my panty line. Again, she paused and waited for me to stop her. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her so she continued the journey with her fingertips. When her fingertips dipped beneath my underwear, she shuddered against my neck as she felt soft curls awaiting her.

Slowly (achingly slow) she moved further down until we both gasped. Her middle finger grazed my dripping clit and I knew we'd both be goners soon. She looked at me apologetically but I used my hand to bring hers where it had just been and nodded my encouragement. She bit her bottom lip adorably. Then she eased her fingers through my slick folds. My hips bucked at her as if to tell her to keep going. Of course, she got the hint. She was circling my clit quickly and with just the right about of pressure. As she quickened her pace, she began humping my leg. We both climaxed minute later.

She silently excused herself to use the bathroom. I don't know how long she was gone before I was startled out of my thoughts when my phone chirped and alerted me that I had a message from Berry.

I glanced toward the bathroom and then shook my head with amusement. I opened the message and came face to face with a video of Rachel Berry sliding out of her underwear before discarding the material in the laundry basket. It wasn't explicit; I saw nothing I shouldn't have. But the fact that she was now without underwear did things to me that I never thought I'd have to admit to myself. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the image as I replayed it twice more. The second time, I had to sit on my free hand so I didn't touch myself.

I had a lot of thinking to do that night. So I left her house before she returned, which I think is how she planned it because she took way too long in the bathroom to have been considered normal. That night I thought about everything that brought me to this point. I thought about Celibacy Club and the Christ Crusaders and Finn and the real reason I joined Glee Club which brought me full circle. Rachel. I wasn't ready to admit I was completely gay but I was ready to admit that maybe I was more than a little attracted to her.

With that admission heavy on my mind, I pressed play on my phone and watched Rachel Berry take her underwear off again. It never ceased to arouse me. I took a deep breath. _She _never ceased to arouse me. As I fell asleep with my phone clutched in my hand and my other hand deep inside my ruined underwear, I knew without a doubt tomorrow was going to be different.

The next morning when I pulled into the school parking lot, I was in the best mood I ever remembered being in. I arrived quite early as I had all week, because I knew that Rachel would already be there. As I made my way to her locker, I thought about tonight. I looked forward to maybe doing more than just helping Rachel again.

I paused to take in the view of her reaching up in her locker to put some books away. Her shirt rose a few inches to reveal a sliver of skin that I hadn't seen since that day in the bathroom when she cleaned herself after a slushy attack. I frowned at the knowledge. This whole keeping our clothes on thing made it really hard because I knew that she hid an amazing body underneath her hideous wardrobe.

Although, today her clothes don't look so bad. I tilted my head to the side as I licked my lips. I shook away those thoughts and approached her. I reached over her head, intentionally bringing our bodies close. When she shuddered against me, I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan in her ear.

"T-thank you, Q-Quinn." She stuttered out in a barely there whisper.

I let my breasts rest on her back for a moment, before I painstakingly pulled away. When we were a safe distance apart, she looked at me with eyes that swarmed with emotion. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell which emotion they were flooded with.

"So your place or mine tonight?" I asked suggestively.

She shuffled uneasily before tossing looks down the hallway. "I don't think it's a good idea any more, Quinn." She whispered.

"Why?" I frowned and my voice was raised a bit higher than it should have been given the conversation we were having.

She stepped closer to me and lowered her voice even further. It was strange to feel as if she was ashamed of me. Given our social status and all.

"This…" She pointed at me and then herself. "Was supposed to help me with the urges." She swallowed thickly. "It's having the opposite affect than it was supposed to."

I didn't understand what she was saying so I spat out the next words bitterly. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Her eyes widened at my tone but I refused to apologize for frightening her.

"You misunderstand Quinn." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

I indistinctly acknowledged that this was the bathroom that boasted a picture of Rachel Berry masturbating.

"I…" She took a deep shuddering breath before releasing it. "You…"

"I what?!" I grunted with annoyance.

She looked down and refused to meet my eyes before mumbling something unintelligible. I hated myself for it but I stepped closer so I could hear her. Then I raised my arm toward her so I could raise her chin. I needed her to look at me when she turned me down. I needed her to see me when she did it.

"Could you repeat that?" My voice was just as quiet and wavering as hers. "I need to know why I can't help you with this. Why I'm not good enough for it."

Her eyes held mine and I could finally understand the emotion that ran through them; it was fear. I saw the same look every day I looked in the mirror. Fear of someone finding out something about me that I didn't want them to know. That I wasn't ready to know.

"It made things harder because…there are things I'd like to do to you that I can't do…with your clothes on."

My eyes widened because I definitely didn't see that coming. "You…" I closed my eyes as thoughts of my body spread naked for her to use as she wished flashed in my mind. I moaned at the visual before snapping my eyes open and looking at her. "_That's_ what this is about? Rachel…I already told you that I am at your service. In whatever way you need me. I guess the rules can be amended."

She studied me for a moment. "Are you sure, because I don't want you to make you uncomfortable or make you feel pressured or..."

"Jesus never said anything about homosexuality!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

After I admitted to myself that I enjoyed our encounter more than I should have, I read the Bible. Thoroughly.

"I mean." I calmed my breathing and shrugged. "At least, that's what I recently learned…at my Bible Study class…recently."

She continued to study me and her scrutinizing gaze made me shiver. "If you're sure about this."

"I promised I'd help you. I'm nothing if not a woman of my word." I told her with certainty. I had just as much drive and determination as she did and I vowed that I'd see this through.

I ate dinner at her house that night and talked amicably to her dads. Then Rachel announced that we had a glee project to work on and we were excused. Once again, I found myself in her bedroom lying on my back. Only this time, my shirt and bra were quickly discarded as she sucked on one of my hardened nipples. I was squirming underneath her but I refused to touch her because that would make me have to admit that I wanted this as much as she did and I couldn't do that because she was a sex addict and I wasn't fully gay.

When she withdrew her attention on my breasts, she kissed her way down my stomach and looked up at me with big eyes. I didn't care what she had planned, I promised her when we started this whole thing that my body was for her to use as she needed. I hoped my smile was encouragement enough for her.

A second later, my spanks and underwear were removed (I swear I did not eagerly lift my hips to assist in their removal). She kissed back up my legs before she settled herself between them. My breathing became ragged but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I nearly erupted when her mouth came into contact with my center. My legs dropped open on their own. And as she ate me out, the image was seared into my mind. My hips rose to meet her mouth and soon her fingers were joining her tongue in the exploration of my clitoris.

Without warning, her tongue penetrated me and I moaned her name loudly. That must have been all she needed because soon, a single digit replaced her tongue and pumped in and out of me carefully. I always thought this part would hurt more, but she took her time and she was kind. She waited for my insides to adjust around her before she pulled back out and pumped in again. My muscles clenched around the foreign object but I wasn't about to complain. As her finger worked agonizingly slow, her tongue circled my clit before she sucked the lips into her mouth and caressed it sweetly with her tongue.

I screamed loudly as I came and for the first time, I don't think she came with me. Instead, she crawled up my body and pulled me close to her. I should have felt exposed, me in only my cheerleading skirt and her in all of her clothes, but I didn't. As I let her wrap her arms around me, I had to possibly acknowledge for the first time that if I ever did admit I was truly gay…then I'd also have to cop to losing my virginity to Rachel Berry.

And nearly an hour later, when I was riding her face as she lapped up my juices eagerly, I realized that I had gone from eager recipient to active participant in this whole 'save Rachel Berry's soul' scenario. I clenched my eyes shut and thrust my center harder into her face; her hands steadied me as they grabbed my ass. She helped me grind into her a couple times before her hands left my ass and disappeared out of my view.

As I rocked into her, my breasts flopping all around…I think I finally admitted to myself that she wasn't the only one who needed saving. We'd probably both be going to Hell. But as I had my best orgasm yet and she continued to eat me anyway, I realized that this was definitely nowhere close to Hell. It just might be Heaven.

I crawled off of her and glanced down to see that her hands had disappeared inside her panties. She was masturbating. And I was mesmerized. When she came apart before me, I smiled at her just been fucked face. I wanted to kiss her but somehow, that was one of the only rules we had yet to break. That and no talking.

"Rachel?" I asked as I searched for my bra and shirt.

"Huh?"

"You have a soundproof bedroom and yet, you don't make a sound when you come. I'd figure that you'd be the vocal one."

She rose on her elbows and regarded me slowly. "I just…" She bit her lip and looked away from me. "I didn't what you to have to be reminded that you were here with me. I know this is just…community service for you, but I didn't want to make it so unbearable that you'd make me stop."

She was rambling again for the first time since we started our little…community service project. I didn't realize that I actually missed it.

"Never once did I forget that it was you I was with." I said as softly but certainly as I could muster.

She nodded. Then she beamed at me with a smile I'd never seen grace her lips before. At least, not directed at me. "Thank you, Quinn. For your help."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly. I think after what I just did to her that we both knew deep down that there was more to this than that. But she was allowing me to live in denial a little longer, so I'd take it.

"I'm heading out." I told her and smiled at the brief frown that crossed her features. "But I'll leave my panties with you."

She audibly gulped. I walked away without another word. And when I got home and crawled into bed, I didn't send her a photo of me. Nor did I get one of her. This time I sent her a text to simply ask if I could join her in the auditorium for lunch tomorrow. We did have a glee assignment to work on.

She immediately replied with a smiley face and the simple words, 'Of course.' For some reason, that made me happier than anything else she ever said to me. Not that I'd ever tell her that.

**A/N: The girls start to bond next chapter! And of course, more community service for Quinn ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad you all like this story so much, it's a blast to write ;) A bit of development beyond Quinn's community service project so I hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Glee because then it'd be all about Faberry and Sex. And maybe some singing!**

When I arrived at school the next day, Rachel was waiting for me. She bounced on her toes anxiously at my locker and I found it adorably sweet.

"Morning, Rachel." I said with a smile.

She greeted me happily and returned my smile. "Good morning, Quinn."

I noticed she had her hands full carrying two cups. "What's that?" I asked as I gestured toward her hands with my chin.

Her eyes widened as she thrust one cup toward me with flushed cheeks. "I didn't know what you preferred to drink so I hope you like hot chocolate."

The gesture was sweet but it almost stung that we knew so little about each other. Okay, maybe I knew more about her than she knew about me and that's what hurt the most. I was supposed to be the most popular girl in school and she knew next to nothing about me.

"I don't like coffee, so hot chocolate was a safe choice. Thank you." I said as I sipped the drink.

She smiled and sipped her own in return. "What else don't you like, Quinn Fabray?"

I smirked at her. "Seriously? I'm featured on Ben Israel's blog three times a day; surely you know some things about me."

She blushed. "When he posted that I had a sex change over the summer, taking Santana's word for it, I figured that most of what he posted were lies so I didn't want to assume."

My gaze dropped toward her skirt. She was definitely none of the names Santana and I stupidly called her. "Rachel…"

"You don't need to apologize, Quinn. I understand the social hierarchy of this school."

I frowned. She didn't belong on the bottom of anything…except if it was in bed and it was me who topped her. I slammed my eyes shut. "Rachel." I forced out before opening my eyes. "You're better than most kids in this school. They're just jealous because you'll be the only one getting out of Lima. And they'll be stuck here forever as Lima Losers."

She shook her head. "Not everyone. Kurt will get out too. And I'm sure that Brittany or Mike could dance their way on any stage." She stepped forward. "Plus, there's you. You're better than you know. You maintain great grades, Quinn. You could go to any college you wanted to."

"Where would you want to go? If you could go anywhere?" Her voice echoed in my ears.

"Yale." I said without hesitation.

I leaned against my locker easily, she followed suit. "Do you play piano?" I asked before blushing. "I've been meaning to ask."

"I do." She nodded. "Do you play any instruments?"

"I haven't the time with glee and cheerleading and the other clubs I lead."

She nodded again. We sat in a comfortable silence until her watch beeped. She shut it off and stood up. "That's my cue. I'll see you in the auditorium at lunch Quinn."

She disappeared down the hallway and soon the empty hall was inundated with students. Lunch came by quicker than I hoped. Music was playing when I walked in the auditorium and Rachel was sitting at the piano. When the door shut, she looked up at me and immediately the music stopped.

"Don't stop on my account." I said with a smile as I walked toward the stage. "What was that?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just something I've been working on."

I chuckled. "Is that modesty? Can Rachel Berry actually be modest?" I teased.

She regarded me for a moment, until I realized that she probably thought my teasing was mean spirited. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and made her eyes settle on mine. "No more teasing was the deal. Friendly banter and light flirtation is still on the table."

Once she sensed my sincerity, she smirked at me. "Which was it? Friendly banter or light flirtation?"

I swallowed thickly and dropped my hands from her face. "I did…things to you yesterday, Rachel that should let you know a little bit where I might be coming from. So how about you don't make me actually say the words out loud."

Her cheeks dusted with pink as she diverted her gaze from me. When she placed her fingers back on the ivory keys, I noticed she wasn't wearing her watch. "Where'd your watch go?"

She looked at her wrist then back up at me. But instead of answering, she shrugged.

"Is it broken? Did someone steal it?" I would maim someone if that was the case.

She shook her head quickly. "It's safe and sound in my locker Quinn."

I missed something. Something big. What wasn't I seeing?

"I only use it in the mornings, to monitor our time together. I set the alarm so that we can part ways before anyone sees us together."

This morning, she was gone just before other students flooded the halls. And all week, we've been spending time together but no one ever caught us. Because of Rachel.

"You did that for me?"

"I figured it was the least I could do given the situation we find ourselves in." She stated in a flirtatious manner.

"We both know you don't owe me anything, Rachel."

Silence enveloped us until her fingers danced across the keys. Quiet music surrounded us.

"What do you most look forward to?" Rachel asked after a few minutes. "About the future, I mean?"

"Graduating top of my class at Yale." I told her. I debated asking her what she looked most forward to because the answer would be obvious. Everyone knew she wanted to star on Broadway; I didn't even have to stalk her to learn that.

"I look forward to making friends in Glee club. Real friends."

I stared at her with wide eyes. I would never have thought she craved acceptance so much. We were more alike than I thought.

"We're friends, right Quinn?" She asked vulnerably.

We were basically friends with benefits at this point. "Sort of."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "Being part of something special, makes you special."

I think she meant to say it more to herself than to me, but I heard her loud and clear. "You're already special; you don't need any of the idiots in Glee Club to help you get out of this town."

She nodded then started playing piano again. I enjoyed listening to her the rest of our lunch period.

That afternoon, we ended up in my bedroom because I told her my parents were working late. Rather than undressing myself first, I reached for her to help her remove her shirt, she stopped me.

"What?" I asked quietly as I dropped my hand from her shirt.

"I don't…could you…if I take my clothes off, you can't look okay? I just don't feel comfortable yet."

I frowned. "It's just me."

"That's kind of the problem?"

My frown deepened.

She sighed. "I know you think I'm confident, Quinn. And when it comes to singing I know that no one is better than me." She said with a smirk and I laughed out loud. "But in other ways…like around you. I know I'm not pretty like you or…"

"Rachel." I growled because no one would ever make her feel that way again. I hated that I ever did. "You're beautiful. And I know I'm part of the reason you doubt that…"

"You are the reason Quinn." My heart clenched and she must have seen me recoil from her. "But not for the reason you think."

She reached for my hand and I let watched as she entwined our fingers. It was perfect.

"You have to notice the way people look at you." She told me with a light squeeze of my hand.

Of course I noticed. Boys fell at my feet and thought they were in love with me. At least, they said they loved me and then they got to know me and it never lasted long after that. I don't like to think about the reasons that make me unlovable.

"I want just one person to look at me that way just once." She said honestly. "You know, I even tried bulimia once because…."

My eyes widened. "Rachel, don't you ever do that again." My thumb stroked her knuckles and without thinking about what it meant, I kissed them.

She nodded seriously. "Like I said I tried it once and realized it didn't work because I lack a gag reflex so…"

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you try…" I couldn't say the rest of the words.

"You remember last year when Santana saw me naked in the shower after gym class?"

I nodded slowly because I didn't like where this was headed. I distinctly remember that day because when Santana told me I was livid. I accused her of being a lesbian and drooling all over Rachel. I told her that was the only way she'd ever willingly admit that Rachel Berry had a smoking hot bod. Santana shoved me and had Rachel slushied almost every day since.

"The next day was when the two of you started to harass me." She shrugged. "I always assumed it was because she told you how hideous I looked."

"Oh, Rachel…" I was the one crying and she gently wiped away my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

My eyes closed involuntarily at the action and I whimpered when I felt her kiss my eyelids. When I opened my eyes she was right in front of me. She leaned in and my eyes closed again, awaiting our first kiss. But her lips grazed my cheek instead, right next to my mouth. I swore I could taste her anyway. Then she leaned forward and her soft breath was warm on my ear.

"I'm beginning to think I was wrong in my hypothesis."

I chuckled with a watery laugh. She pulled away from me with a smile.

"For the record, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you." She raised her free hand to stop my apology which made me notice that we were still holding hands. I smiled at the thought. "And just so you know, you are beautiful."

We watched a movie on my bed and cuddled comfortably in silence instead of having sex. When my parents returned from work, she joined us for dinner. Then I walked her to her car and she left for the evening.

We spent the night and most of the weekend texting back and forth. I realized after our heart to heart that I also knew next to nothing about her. We shared so many random details that I felt like I was just starting to get to really know her.

Sunday night, when her dads went out for date night I headed to her house. We chatted briefly before making our way up to her bedroom. And soon, I was naked on her bed with her on top of me. She still had most of her clothes on, or all of them really, except for her panties.

I knew that because as she grinded on my thigh, I felt her slick wetness pool on my skin. When she first rested her center on my leg, I nearly came at the sensation alone. I could feel how warm and wet she was and I could feel her short hairs rubbing back and forth on me.

I bit my lip as I rested my hands on her hips and assisted her as she pounded into me. I watched her eyes as they penetrated into my soul. She was making sure I was okay with this. As I allowed my hands to wander underneath her shirt, I think she finally started to understand just how okay I had become with our little…situation.

I squeezed and massaged her bra-clad breasts and she arched into my touch. I knew it was the first time I touched her. The first time I initiated something, so I doubted I could still deny that I looked forward to our trysts as much as she did. Sometimes, I think maybe I wanted them more.

Her hips continued their thrust into me and I couldn't help where my hands wandered next. I reached under her skirt and grabbed her bare ass. When her knee haphazardly came up from the surprise, it grazed my soaked clit and I couldn't take much more before I was lost in the orgasm that she was sure to pull from me. So I moved my hands around her hips and paused as I felt my fingers entangle in some curls.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. Her thrusting stopped as we eyed each other carefully. Then slowly, I let my fingers slide down toward her clit and brushed them through the wetness I found there. I licked my lips at the contact and realized that I wanted my lips on her. But I wasn't bold enough plus, I was too stubborn to accept that I really wanted her in that way.

Instead, I just continued to circle her clit with my fingertips as she grinded into my thigh. We came together moments later and as she crawled off me to excuse herself to use the bathroom, I brought my fingers to my lips and sucked on the essence that was Rachel Berry. I moaned at the taste and knew without a doubt that I had to at least acknowledge to myself that I liked having sex with girls. As long as the girl was Rachel.

The next morning in the hallway, Rachel and I chatted happily until her watch beeped and we parted ways. It felt nice to know that she had my back. I think she always did though.

In middle school, she was the only person in the whole school who went to our cheerleading competitions. And last year, I heard she gave Jacob a pair of her underwear because he wanted to run a story about me that was…unflattering. And in Glee, she always gave me a standing ovation when I sang. Granted, I usually sang with Finn and assumed she was supporting him but it's hard not to believe that I was wrong about a lot when it came to Rachel Berry.

Just before the bell rang signaling class, Santana cornered me at my locker.

"Finn finally planted his seed?" She asked me with a dark smirk.

My face contorted in what I could only assume was disgust. "Eww, Santana. No. Good Christian girl here, remember?"

She eyed me dangerously. "Was it Puckerman?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd ever let that manwhore near me if I wasn't drunk."

"So you got drunk."

"Santana! Stop." I forced out.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I know you had sex because you are not a rigid bitch anymore, anyone can see it."

Was I really that bad before? I was popular; I thought that meant that people liked me.

"Maybe I'm actually happy."

She wasn't convinced. "That's what I mean, since when is Quinn Fabray ever happy? I don't think I've seen you smile since you kicked Karofsky in the nads in third grade because he sat beside Berry on the swing set." Her eyes widened. "Did you kick someone in the nads? If so, who is it and why are we mad at him? Oooh, was it Hudson?"

I shook my head and walked away. I heard her yell something about castrating Finnwit and in the back of my mind I knew I should have warned him or stopped her but instead I just kept walking to class.

That evening, my mind was filled with Santana's words. I thought we were being discreet but it seemed that I hadn't accounted for the fact that just thinking about Rachel makes my whole day better.

I was at her house as she sat at her Baby Grand.

"I hate the assignment that Mr. Shue wants us to work on." Rachel broke the silence.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Rachel Berry, how can you hate anything that'll give you the excuse to sing?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Normally, I'd be inclined to agree. But this assignment is stupid."

I actually agreed with her on that. "Everyone has insecurities and Mr. Shue actually wants us to talk about them. I'm not ready to talk about my insecurities with the whole class."

She nodded. Then she chewed on her lip in contemplation before speaking again. "Would you do a duet with me?"

"What song do you have in mind?" I hated that I could so easily comply with most things she asked of me. I think I've always been that way and I'm only just now admitting why.

She shrugged then began playing the piano again. This time I recognized the melody of the song.

"I actually have a mash-up in mind, if you're interested."

"That song?" I asked because singing Unpretty with her was a little too uncomfortable for me. Her confession from last week still had me reeling.

She was quiet again.

"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel. But at least you don't have to be terrified all the time."

She watched me. Her hand reached toward me until she thought better of it and interlaced her own fingers. "What do you have to be so scared of?"

What didn't I have to be scared of? Being outed. Being called a slut because I so easily lost my virginity and I didn't even regret it. Getting kicked out of my house. Going to Hell. Take your pick.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

I would maybe admit to the possibility of homosexuality, if it meant that I could have her. But with me just filling a need for her…I felt safer keeping that part of me locked away.

"Do you not know how much you mean to me?" She asked as if she could read my thoughts. Maybe she could. She always seemed to be the only one who could really see me.

"I would love to sing with you, Rachel Berry. If the offer still stands." I told her instead of confessing just how much she meant to me.

She lit up more than I ever saw her before. I did that. A smile warmed my features.

"Of course."

We worked on our song that afternoon and the day after as well. I had to admit that it was a beautiful mash-up. After we worked most of the evening, we ended up in Rachel's bedroom. We already had dinner with her dads and the sun was setting so her room was cast in shadows.

She kept the light off and I raised an eyebrow questioningly before I realized that she wouldn't see it. Then she slowly started to undress and my mouth went dry. I quickly took my clothes off as well and we fell into the bed together.

She shoved me on my back and crawled on top of me. Our naked bodies touched everywhere and we both shuddered at the feel of it. Her breasts were pressed against mine, our nipples were hard. I felt her core on mine, I knew I was already wet and I could tell she was getting there. She straddled me and sat so that our cores touched and I could almost see her breasts as she rose above me. I grabbed them in my hands and tweaked a hardened nipple as she started rocking her hips.

In the darkness, my other senses became far more acute. I heard our wetness slapping against each other. I moaned at the sensation of it. The bed creaked as she thrust against me again and again. Her hands were playing with my breasts and her hot lips suddenly took a nipple in her mouth. My hips bucked ungracefully into hers as I tried to find a rhythm.

The sloshing sound got more pronounced as she pumped her fingers inside me. Boy was I wet, I should have been embarrassed but she muttered something about 'fucking sexy' and her breath was in my ear begging me to come for her. I closed my eyes as my insides twisted. I refused to make it so easy for her, I didn't let myself go just yet.

She huffed out her annoyance and thrust into me harder. Then she began marking me with her mouth. She marked me in places I don't remember her ever touching before. It felt amazing having her hot mouth on me while her fingers worked inside me. And to top it off, her pussy dripped all over me with her arousal. Her sent filled the room and I knew she was almost over the edge.

My fingers found their way down her body, massaging her clit briefly before I thrust two fingers in her opening without hesitation or preamble. She rode my hand as I pounded into her. She was tight and wet and everything about it was amazing.

"You are beautiful." I whispered. She'd already broken our no talking rule by cussing and demanding that I cum for her.

I curled my fingers and her body arched backward. "Yes…Quinn." She whimpered and her lips uttering my name as she came was all I needed to come with her. I screamed her name as my orgasm rocked my body.

She climbed off me, but instead of dismissing herself to use the restroom she curled up next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed a breath of contentment as I kissed her neck.

Now all the rules were broken. I had nothing left to hide behind. And for the first time in my life, it didn't scare me as much as I thought it would.

**A/N: One more chapter left. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! Glad you took this ride with me. It was never supposed to be all that long or even very deep, just fun and entertaining so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did **

Friday morning, Rachel surprised me by my locker as she excitedly bounced in place. The sight made a smile.

"Your first game of the season is today. I plan on being there." She announced as I spun the dials on my lock.

"At this point, I'd expect it." I told her jokingly, but I was deadly serious. I'd have been pissed if she bailed on me tonight.

When I opened my locker, I was bombarded with a delicate smell that enveloped my senses. Then my eyes found the cause. Some flowers sat on the top shelf. I chanced a glace at Rachel, who was blushing but had a proud smile on her face.

I took them from my locker and sniffed them. My eyes closed on their own.

"They're gardenias, I hope you like them." She told me.

I smiled at her. Then regarded the bouquet again. There were three beautiful white flowers wrapped with a green ribbon. "It matches my eyes."

I'm sure my voice came out breathless but I didn't care because she was asking me if she could hug me and all I could do was nod before she embraced me.

"Good luck tonight." She whispered against my ear and I answered with a 'thank you.'

I felt her nod her head against me and added, "For the flowers too."

Then before I thought better of it, I kissed her cheek. Her beeping watch startled us and she pulled away before I could keep her against me. I hated that I cared about what people thought. I hated that she allowed me to care what people thought rather than claiming me as hers. I rolled my eyes at what I just allowed myself to admit.

"See you later." She promised and disappeared down the hallway before the crowds began to gather.

That afternoon in Glee club, I sat in the front row waiting for Rachel to enter the room. But Finn beat her to it and sat beside me. He leaned in to kiss me and I dodged him. I couldn't stand to even be near him anymore. I ungracefully shoved him off of me.

When Rachel did walk in, I could hardly take my eyes off her. My gaze followed her as she sat down on the other side of the room but not before smiling in my direction.

We sang our duet which elicited a standing ovation, and a comment from Santana ('so freaking charming'). Over the last two weeks or so, now that Rachel and I were no longer at each other's throats the rest of the club started to warm up to her. I knew that once they got to know her they'd love her like I did. Not that I loved her or anything. I mean, as a friend sure. I loved her like I love bacon. Okay, bad example.

When the meeting was over, Finn opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "Finn, this isn't working for me. We need to break up."

I walked out of the room to catch up with Rachel, but Santana was waiting outside for me. I pushed passed her because I could only imagine what she had to say.

"You and Berry are fooling around." She stated and I whirled around and pinned her to the locker behind her.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, I know someone spread your legs but I'd never have believed Berry had the balls to unpress your lemon."

I rolled my eyes. "That sentence doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever. I'm actually kind of proud. Well, I'm proud that it wasn't Finnept who swiped your V-card."

I shoved her into the locker again for good measure.

"San…" I sighed. "It's not what you think. I'm just helping her with something."

"With what? Hitting her high notes?"

I wanted to punch that smirk off her face.

"When you're done then send her my way, I wouldn't mind seeing that body again."

I shoved her against the locker again. "Don't touch her."

"Or what, Q?"

I took a breath but I was shaking. Her eyes bore into me until they finally softened. "Relax. It's not like I planned on telling anyone. I may be a bitch but you're my best friend and I'm not about to out you."

"It'd make you a bit hypocritical don't you think?" I said releasing her.

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head with a smirk as I walked away. Santana knew I was into Rachel. Santana knew I was gay. I nearly hyperventilated on my way to my car. I didn't want to come out. I barely was comfortable with myself knowing that I was gay.

I had a game to cheer at so I wasn't able to dully digest what it all meant. I knew Santana wouldn't out me but I also knew her well enough that she'd tease me every chance she got. The game was a blur, and when it was over I met Rachel in the parking lot.

"Santana knows about us." I told her when I was a few feet from her.

Her eyes widened and she stepped away from me. "She knows…"

I shook my head. "Not about your…issue. Just that we've been…together. You know…intimately."

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like."

I stared at her incredulously. "You know what it feels like to be me? How? You're parents aren't going to disown you for being gay, Rachel."

"Maybe not. But, you don't think I know what people think about me? That they talk behind my back and draw pornographic pictures of me in the bathroom stalls."

"That was me actually." And with that admission, all the fight left my body. It wasn't Rachel I was mad at. Actually, I wasn't really mad at all.

She simply nodded as if she knew as much already. Maybe she always knew. Maybe I was the only one who didn't. I rolled my eyes because that'd be just my luck.

"I made you sing a duet with me in front of Glee Club. I should have known you weren't ready to make our friendship public."

I stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not ashamed of you, Rachel."

She nodded against me, but I knew she didn't buy it. I sighed.

"Do you think Santana's attractive?" I asked her out of no where.

She blushed and I growled at the response. "Promise me that you won't sleep with her."

"That's kind of hypocritical of you to say while you're the one dating Finn."

I completely forgot to tell her that I broke up with Finn. I smirked at how I could use this to my advantage. "I'll break up with him if you promise to stay away from Santana."

"Deal!" She said so quickly that I chuckled.

"Come on, I'm starving." I said as I took her hand and led her to my car.

I pulled into Breadstix and she looked at me warily. "We could just go back to my place and eat something, Quinn. You're spending the night anyway."

I smiled at the reminder. Our first sleepover. No one would be rushing out the door after sex, instead, I could hold her all night long.

"I told you that I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Rachel." And it was true. I wished I was brave enough to declare for the world that she was mine, but I wasn't there yet. I probably wouldn't be anytime soon. At least until I left Lima. Until then, we'd look like two friends having dinner together.

We ate dinner and chatted happily about nonsense. I argued with her about paying for the meal and she finally let me buy her dinner. I felt like I almost had her. Like maybe she _could_ be mine. So that night when I went over to her house, I practically mauled her. I ripped her clothes off and left her absolutely speechless.

I licked my lips and let my eyes wander down her body. "You're fucking gorgeous, Rachel."

She swallowed thickly and her eyes widened. Then I shoved her on my bed. I've been tempted to taste her for awhile now. I did have a taste last time but it definitely wasn't enough to satisfy. I scoffed at myself. Perhaps, I was the one who was a sex addict.

I spread her legs out so I could savor the view. She usually topped me and I rarely touched her. Last time, I allowed myself to have her that way and I knew I needed to have her again now. To claim her before Santana could. Or anyone else for that matter.

Her pussy was on full display and I could smell her as well as see the glistening that pooled within her. I kissed my way up her thighs and settled between her legs. Her hand was already tangled in my hair and shoving me toward her center. I didn't fight it, and soon my mouth was upon her. I licked through her folds and circled my tongue around her clit.

She shoved me closer and I reveled in her lust for me. I began to eat her out, lapping up the juices with gusto as my tongue dipped inside her hole. I moaned against her as her hips bucked into my face. It wasn't enough. I pulled away and switched our positions.

I lay on the bed and pulled her up my body until she straddled my face. I had an even better view of her dripping pussy now and I licked my lips and moaned at the taste. Soon, she was humping my face with forced as she gripped my bed for support. I helped with her thrusts as I grabbed her hips and shoved them further into me. My tongue went deeper inside of her as the thrusts came faster and harder.

I couldn't get enough of her. But far too soon, she pulled away and I actually grunted at the movement.

"I want us to come together, Quinn." She stated before she turned around and her ass was if my face.

She slowly lowered herself into me as I continued eating away at her but then her mouth was on my throbbing clit and then her tongue was within me. God, this was amazing. Why hadn't we done this before?

She rocked slowly and my hips thrust to meet her lips. She eventually rolled away from me so that we were side by side on the bed. I shoved my fingers inside her when I felt her do the same to me. I matched pace with her as her tongue met my clit. She rolled her tongue against me, through me and circling me so I did the same to her. Our pace went from leisurely to desperate and soon we screamed each other's names as our climax erupted through us.

She turned around and crawled up me. Then she placed a kiss to my nose and started marking me again. I distinctly remember that I was the one who wanted to claim her so I shoved her off of my and climbed on her. I kissed my way down her body. I took her right nipple in my mouth as I pinched at the other one with my fingers. Then I straddled her thigh and I rocked against her. I wanted to see if I could get myself off just using her body. The way she did with me so many times.

I marked her right breast. I marked across her stomach and I marked her neck. But I never kissed her. I didn't want to be the first to cross that line. For some reason, it was something neither of us had done and I didn't know why.

My hips rode her thigh with force as I spread my juices on her. She was squirming underneath me and moaning at different things I did to her. I heard the wetness slosh against her skin as I grinded into her. The sound was all encompassing, but the feeling of her body beneath me was what did me in. Her voice, the moans, her perfect body and the feeling of claiming her…of riding her…had me coming for the second time that evening. I smiled in satisfaction as I let myself collapse onto her and she held me in place.

Her hot breath rushed against my throat when she spoke. "You are amazing, Quinn."

My breathing was erratic so I couldn't return the sentiment. Instead, I hugged her tightly and rested my head on her chest. I listened to the pounding of her heart and in my mind; it was telling me that I belonged there. With her. Like this. Always.

I fell asleep with her holding me and never slept better in my life. When I awoke the next morning, we were still wrapped up in one another. I let out a contented breath and she shivered underneath me.

"You're awake." I stated. Wonder how long she's been awake and she still held me close? It warmed my heart.

"I am." She stated and I could tell she was smiling.

I kissed her neck and nuzzled further into her. I adjusted my position a bit more and accidentally grazed her center with my knee. She shuddered at the contact and I licked my lips ready for another round. But before I could start anything, she was sliding out from under me.

"I'll make you breakfast!" She announced, though her voice was a notch higher than usual.

We got dressed wordlessly and I followed her down the stairs. She made me breakfast as I sat at the kitchen table trying to understand what happened upstairs. She placed the food in front of me and I pulled her onto my lap. She giggled but didn't try to squirm away so I counted that as a victory.

I nipped at her neck and she melted into my embrace. She had to eventually climb off me so we could eat, but then we retired to the living room and decided to watch movies all day. It was perfect. We cuddled on the couch, sharing innocent touches and came close to kissing a few times but neither of us took the leap. So our lips were everywhere except where I wanted them most.

She kissed my neck, my temple, my cheek (once again so close to my lips that I counted it as a kiss anyway). I sucked on her neck, pecked her nose, kissed her knuckles and held her hands through two movies. I was in heaven. Or close to is as I'd get.

Eventually, my parents called and I had to go home. I hugged her goodbye and promised to see her the next day. Sunday night, she came over to my house as soon as I parents left for the evening.

We scanned through Netfllix and settled on watching 'Pretty Woman.' It had been ages since we both saw it. When we first started getting to know each other, we learned that the only movie tastes we had in common were Romantic Comedies so that's all we watched whenever we were together. The downside to that was that it always made me a bit hornier than I'd care to admit and also so much more vulnerable. Who didn't want their own happily ever after?

The movie barely got started when my mind caught up with what just happened on screen.

"Is kissing too intimate? Is that why you refuse to do it?" I asked but was almost afraid of the answer. "Like how Julia Roberts told him that she would do anything but kiss him on the mouth."

We were lying on the couch, spooning. I was the big spoon so I spoke directly into her ear, barely a whisper. I heard her breathing change as she turned in my arms and faced me.

I haven't kissed her on the lips, but she also hadn't kissed me. I worried that maybe she felt that way which was why I brought it up. I didn't know how these things worked. Not that I was calling her a prostitute. God, I hope she didn't think I was calling her a prostitute.

"You haven't kissed me either. Is it because you're scared of what it means…that you won't be able to deny that you're gay anymore?"

I was sort of insulted by that comment.

"Or…is it because it's with me. And as long as you don't kiss me you can pretend that you're with someone else?"

I wanted to argue with her and tell her that of course she was wrong about all of it but my pride wouldn't let me.

"I asked you first, Rachel." I gritted out.

"Tell me, Quinn. Is that really all you think of me? Your community service project so that you can buy your way into heaven."

She tried pushing away from me but I held her tighter. "You know me well enough to know that even I'm not that selfless."

She stared at me wordlessly.

"Come on, we both know that what I've done with you paved my road to hell." I told her sarcastically.

She flinched. And I cursed myself. "I didn't even mean that."

"I know you didn't join Glee Club for Finn just like you know I didn't give my underwear to Jacob Ben Israel just because he asked for them." She stated matter-of-factly.

I let her words replay in my mind. "What are you saying?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

This time when she moved away from me, I let her go. She stared at me a moment and I was truly terrified for the first time since this all started. I hated that she wouldn't just tell me how she felt about me. She kept beating around the bush when she was usually rudely tactless and to the point.

"You're worse than Finn, Puck even." I growled as I stood up with disgust. "I thought you'd be a little more sensitive about stealing my virginity."

Her eyes widened. "Quinn…I…" She muttered curse words under her breath which in any other circumstance I would have found amusing. "I was trying to make you feel…I…" She took deep breaths. "I hope you know that you were never just sex to me."

And then she walked away. My chest hurt because I wanted to run after her but I didn't know what to say without confessing that I had completely fallen in love with her. And maybe that's exactly what I should have done. But I've always been a bit of a coward.

She wasn't at my locker the next morning so I went to hers and she wasn't there either. I sighed in annoyance, but mostly because I didn't want to allow myself to cry. I knew I was pathetic because I already missed her. I'd give her my heart right now if she asked for it. But I began to doubt she ever would.

In Glee, she sang the song 'Crush' and I was so annoyed because Finn looked happy and Rachel smiled as she sang it while refusing to look at me. After everyone left the room, I waited for her. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"That song was for Finn, and only Finn wasn't it?" I asked shakily as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What do you think?" She asked sincerely.

"I don't know what to think?!" I waved my hands around. "You sang a love song to Finn but you have sex with me!"

She had the audacity to roll her eyes at me. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?"

My breath hitched as she stepped closer to me. "Then why sing to Finn?"

"I didn't. However, I was positive you wouldn't have appreciated me dedicating a song to you in front of our friends."

I thought about all the times she'd been there for me, how much she supported me even when it pained her to do so. I also remembered all the times I sought her out. I thought about our interactions throughout the years and especially those most recently. I watched her sit at the piano, her back turned away from me.

"We've known each other our whole lives. Why am I seeing you for the first time now?" I asked with a whisper barely heard above the melody she played.

"You never allowed yourself to see me. I think I scared you." She admitted just as quietly.

She didn't even have to say why she scared me because I knew the reason probably just as much as she did. It was why instead of ignoring her, I sought her out just to tease her. It was like when you are told you can't play with fire so the first thing you want to do is reach out and touch the enchanting flame.

I learned about 'the gays' in middle school when my dad had some choice words to say about them. He didn't forbid me from befriending Rachel, he just 'strongly recommended' that I keep my distance. So what did I do? I chose to sit beside her in class and told dad we had assigned seats.

Even now, I lied to my parents whenever I was with Rachel and told her I was at Santana's house. Though, if he ever found out about Santana's extra curricular activities with Brittany, I may need a new excuse. Or maybe I'd need no excuse at all. I sounded like Rachel cared about me the same way I cared about her and if that's the case, I doubt I can hide my feelings from the world much longer.

I think I've known for awhile that I cared about her in a way that maybe I wasn't supposed to, and no matter how much proximity I allowed us to have over the years that followed, I never let myself really know her. Until now. Maybe I'm not just sex to her, but I don't think I can allow myself to pretend that it isn't more for me.

"You've always saw through me." I stated because it was true. Perhaps, she was the only one who ever had. I sat beside her on the bench, close but not touching.

"Somebody had to." Was her quiet reply.

She stopped playing and let her hand drop to the bench between us. Slowly, I moved my hand towards hers and entangled our fingers. It felt nice. Perfect even. Especially when she squeezed my hand and blushed.

"I'm going to go back to the meetings, Quinn." She said after quite some time of silence.

My mouth dropped open but no words came out.

"I can't keep doing this with you." Her words were laced with regret.

It sounded an awful lot like a breakup which was strange because we weren't even dating.

"I don't think I'm actually a sex addict. Or I never was until you came along. Then seeing you every day in Glee..." She paused. "I was hoping that we could refrain until I…deserved you." She kicked at the ground. "If I could ever deserve you."

I tried to control my breathing. But until I did, she found it best to continue with her speech.

"I want us to be more than just _that._ I mean, you broke up with Finn for me. And I wanted to do something for you. I know that you're not ready to come out and I'm fine with that, but I just wanted to take it slow and actually maybe just date you before we have sex again."

I let her finish speaking then I leapt into her.

"I'd like that actually. Dating you, not the whole 'no sex' thing because I'll probably suffer withdrawals." I told her honestly and she chuckled at me.

Then I kissed her thoroughly. I know we did things backwards (sex, then friendship and now kissing) but in that moment it was absolutely perfect. Her lips were soft, the way I always imagined them to be. As our tongues began a slow tango, I knew that I didn't regret anything that led me to this point. Because even if sex with Rachel Berry was mind-blowing; it paled in comparison to being in love with Rachel Berry.

"I love you." I whimpered against her lips.

"I loved you first." She said before capturing my lips again and pulling me closer.

I lied. The best feeling in the world was being loved by Rachel Berry.

**A/N: Now that this little story is out of my system, I will return to my other works. They will get finished, I promise!**


End file.
